Until It Exploded
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: Axel couldn't be dead. It simply wasn't possible. It wasn't fair. Riku can only drive and pray he wasn't. R&r! Mild language.


**A/n: Been a long while since I've thought about a story! This one is just another little random piece of my life I've decided to share with you people who take the time to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"….What in God's name was that?"

Aqua eyes stared at the glaring computer screen. His rampaging pulse had yet to still itself while a pale hand shook uncontrollably. The opened word page had been filled with letters in no consecutive order and without any actual English vocabulary, due to the sudden abruptness of his hands. Seriously, what _was_ that? It was a quiet Sunday night whereas Riku had decided to finish homework that would be due the following day. Tapping with a dull drum to the office room in his old worn socks, basketball shorts, and one of his vast amounts of t-shirts, the silver headed teen actually wanted to be productive.

That is, until he had heard that.

Whatever exactly _that _was.

His right hand, which still gripped the beeping cell phone, quivered with a frightened rhythm. Riku realized he shouldn't have been frightened so much by the result of calling his boyfriend even at this time of night. Normally the peculiar and slightly violent redhead was always involving himself in things that included loud sounds and people; it was just in his abnormal nature. But whatever had exploded at him from the other side of the phone was still a complete mystery to the teen. Taking a deep steady breath, Riku closed his eyes for a brief moment. What was that man up to? Axel was probably at a party. Yes a party, that had to be it.

Then why had he heard screaming?

Maybe the wild man was arguing with another of their many friends. He had a short enough fuse for this to be plausible.

But didn't he normally spend his Sundays sleeping?

Riku's pulse picked up again. Shutting the phone with a quick snap and shutting down his computer, the silver headed teen immediately exited the room and sped to his room upstairs. Rummaging through his neat drawers, he exchanged the basketball shorts for his favorite pair of faded blue jeans. Checking the time, - 10:43 pm- he stepped to the closet to pull out his black coat and scarf, wrapping it protectively around his neck. Retrieving his navy blue cell phone and car keys, Riku hurried out the door with a brief call to his father he would return soon. As soon as he had opened the front door, a gust of cold stark wind whipped him in the face, flushing his cheeks pink. He increased his pace. The teen opened his black Altima and slid in, starting the ignition all in one fluid movement. Speedily reversing out from the driveway, he sped off to the hopefully alive man's house.

And here he was assuming he was dead.

Riku had to keep focus on the road or he would be a dead man himself. Laying out the scenarios, Riku's mind raced as well did his car. Axel was more than likely home; whereas his mother didn't allow him out this late when school was impending on them the next day. Though the woman was also more than likely out to a party herself; the hypocrite. Kairi had gone on another date with Sora and wouldn't be home until very late, therefore wouldn't have been able to watch over her older brother. This fact panicked Riku. Slowing at a red light, he grumbled in aggravation and worry as the time slowly ticked. Axel was always with someone. Whether it was Riku himself or one of the members of their close group of friends, he couldn't stress how _always_ applied to the redhead. As the light turned green, Riku wasted not another moment and turned into the quiet suburban neighborhood. Parking and exiting his car swiftly, he pressed the lock button while fishing for the house key.

Yes, even Axel's _mother_ hadn't trusted him alone in the house.

"Axel…" Riku called hesitantly. When only silence replied, he began a cold sweat. Stripping his coat and scarf and kicking off his shoes in the entry way, Riku grabbed the nearest thing that could've been used for self defense. A fire poker would do fine. Cautiously stepping deeper into the house he called again.

"When I called, I heard screaming…what are you up to Axel?" Feeling his way through the darkness, Riku's reassurance was dwindling with every empty reply. He realized the frame he was holding onto belonged to Axel's bedroom and he slid in. a blue flickering light glowed from the LCD TV mounted on the wall with mute pictures from a horror movie. Searching around the room through the dim light, the redhead was no where to be found. Riku turned to face the door, checking the entrance again for any intruders.

"He-"Riku snapped around and screamed in surprise, closing his eyes unconsciously. In one powerful MLB worthy swing, the fire poker brutally swatted someone in the face.

"Ahh! Riku, it's me Axel! Stop!" opening his eyes and stopping the swinging iron rod, Riku realized the person he thought was the intruder was his boyfriend sprawled on the floor in agony.

"What the hell was that for?!" Axel visibly winced as his voice cracked in pain.

"What the hell were you doing one the other end of the phone?!" Riku easily retorted back furiously.

"What are you talking about? I was _sleeping_; you know the thing some of us humans actually need in our lives to function!"

"That is _not_ what I heard over the line. I call you and I hear screaming! Being the caring boyfriend that I am, I haul my worried ass over here to check if you're alive!" placing a still quivering hand over his chest in emphasis, the teen's glare pierced through the darkness at the crumpled body on the floor.

"Man that hurt," grumbling to himself, Axel sat up, "look I must've accidentally rolled on the remote and put the volume up to loud. That's prolly when you called." Rubbing his face in pain, the redhead glanced at his hand to spot a distinct line of dark maroon blood on it. "Damn it"

Riku stared.

Walking up to his sitting frame, the silver headed teen loomed over Axel for a tense moment. Looking up at his boyfriend in question, Axel's green eyes stared back.

And then Riku kicked him in the face.

Hard.

Yelling in surprise and pain, the redhead collapsed to the floor again and clutched his more than likely broken nose. Every profanity under the sun was thrown at the retreating teen, and he could only smile.

And so he left.

"That's the last time I ever think about worrying about _your_ sorry ass again."

**

* * *

**

Fin.

**Ha-ha this actually happened to me tonight. I would be the Riku.**

**Anyway, reviews are welcome!**


End file.
